Goodnight, sleep tight
by JapantheYaoi-Otaku
Summary: Ludwig has been so busy these days. But at least he has a little time he can spend with Feliciano. Contains Yaoi (boyxboy)


**Goodnight, sleep tight...**

_A/N: Eh heh... I came back with yet _another _GerIta_ _one-shot... XD The idea just came up in my mind when I was reading a book... (I did not get the idea from inside the book, 'kay? 3)  
And so... Enjoy~!  
_  
It was a nice day outside, the season of Spring making its very much appreciated changes to the outdoors and people in its range. The flowers that grew on any place that had soil, sunlight, and water were starting to open up, with new ones sprouting up with them. The sun was out, making it a perfect time to play or hang out with friends and loved ones. The gentle rays of light felt great on the skin, especially since it wasn't too hot, like in the Summer, and there weren't any cold, harsh winds, like in the Fall and Winter. Spring has got to be the best time of the year-the Sun has stopped hiding behind clouds and finally decided to stop being a jerk by shining too brightly. There was a cool, gentle breeze blowing; children around took the advantage of the wind to play with their own devices, like to fly a kite or sail toy boats on a pond or stream.  
Too bad it had to be such a good day on _this_ day. Ludwig was stuck in his office, trying to finish the mountainous piles of paperwork on his desk. Feli seemed to be having a lot more fun than he was, and he was just rummaging through some old, time-worn boxes! It was as though the work would never end, and if they were to, the only reason why that would be is if his whole country's inhabitants and/or economy were gone. As in 'zombie-apocalypse' gone. If he wasn't so busy, he could do so much of his hobbies, like walk his dogs outside in the park-that beats being locked up in an office doing heaps of work any day. And... Maybe he and Feliciano could go out more often, too... He could take him to his favorite Italian Restraunt... That serves the best pasta and pizza in all the country... And he would earn a storm of kisses from cute little Feli as thanks...  
And if that was going to happen-which of course, he wanted to-he would have to finish all his paperwork before any new ones came in... And that would obviously take a long time. And a lot of hard work. And focus. And some determination.  
And some sleep. The German looked at his watch.  
_11:37 P.M.  
_Ludwig breathed out a sigh as he slicked back the hair that was falling to his eyes and forehead. This was pretty much the only time of the day he could ever rest, besides the restroom breaks and time taken for eating his daily meals (and to his delight, Feliciano cooks for him.) He fixed some papers in an organised manner in the best way he could, stood from his chair and left the room, remembering to close the door behind him, which caused a dull _thud_ that sounded throughout most of the hallway. He made his way to his bedroom and changed into his sleeping clothes, which was a simple black tank-top and a bluish-white pair of boxers. He let his body fall onto his bed like a large, heavy stone into water, only to be greeted with a surprised sounding "Veh~" and a half-asleep, half-awake Feliciano, obviously disturbed from a nice little nap. Ludwig didn't react with a shout or anything like that- he's lived with the little Italian for more than a year, this kind of thing has pretty much become a norm in his life. And his life may never be the same again if Feli was ever taken away from him. Ludwig sat up, preparing for anything the Italian might say to him.  
"Veh~! Ludi! You haven't forgot about it right~?" Feliciano asked excitedly after rubbing sleep away from his eyes, feeling great to know that he was awake and finally had some time to speak to him.  
"Of course I haven't, Felicia. So, what chapter of your bible do you want me to read to you?" Ludwig said, as he made a movement to reach for Feliciano's bible, which is written in Italian, resting on the nightstand nearby. Feliciano giggled at the girly nickname Ludwig had given him just now.  
"Oh, no! We aren't going to read my bible tonight." Feliciano bent over Ludwig and reached for a book that stood nearby his bible.  
It looked like an old childrens' book, judging from the size of it and design on the front and back covers. The spine of the book seems to be falling apart a little bit, but it can still manage to hold the few pages it has together. The edges of the hardcover is torn, revealing a dull cardboard-brown skin underneath the original frail book skin. And like Feliciano's bible, it seems to be written in Feli's native language-Italian.  
"Oh, a new book tonight?" Ludwig asked after being given the book by Feli. Every three weeks or so, Feliciano and Ludwig would say some daily or rarely used phrases to each other in their own native language-Italian being Feli's and German being Ludwig's- and would test each other if they remembered any by making the other read any amount of their book and translate it in the best way they can into English, a language they both know well enough. With their busy schedules, it was pretty much all they could do to be able to talk to each other. But at least they can have some time together and can enlighten each other as well, making it a win-win kind of thing.  
"Are you sure this is the book you want me to read to you?" Ludwig asked, just to make sure Feliciano didn't make a mistake in book choice. The room wasn't lit very brightly, there was only a bedside lamp that stood opposite to the nightstand containing the book that wasn't very strong.  
"Yes~! I'm sure, veh~!" Feliciano confirmed, scooting closer and resting his head on the German's huge torso. Feliciano pulled the blanket closer, making sure to cover up Ludwig as well. While doing so, Felicano's bare skin brushed gently against Ludwig's arm, making said victim shudder a little bit.  
"Well... Alright, here I go..."

* * *

Ludwig shut the book, with the pages nearly ripping off from the force of the action. After he finished the last few sentences, he had started to hear gentle snores-obviously Feliciano's being the only one in the room besides Ludwig and because they sounded like his "Veh~"'s, but a lot calmer ones. Ludwig took a look at the little Italian that was practically sleeping on him. In Ludwig's eyes, Feliciano looked so... Small. Frail but peaceful.  
Beautiful.  
Ludwig's heart melted with affection like a snowball exposed to the Summer's sun. And that was really saying something. He placed a kiss on the Italian's forehead, murmuring something as he reluctantly pulled away. Feeling a little uncomfortable with the limp body sleeping on him, Ludwig gently moved Feliciano to a more welcoming position on the bed and reached for the lamp so that he could turn it off. Once he did so, the room was as dark and black as night. But having Feliciano beside him, he knew that the morning would be much more brighter, along with his future-_their _future. There would obviously be hard times, but they both would never have to face them alone. Their bond has become even more than their Pact of Steel, something that they have made a long time ago. Ludwig slowly closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take over and pull him to dreams.

_This beats being locked up in an office doing heaps of work any day._

_A/N: By the way, I have an account in (Name: Kitteh ~Yaoilovah1122) and I post the same stories there. I you don't believe me, you can check the profile._


End file.
